Angel's Rising
by xXxLegalxXxAssassinxXx
Summary: N/A
1. Chapter 1

**It'll get longer. I swear.**

_

* * *

_

_Do you remember me...You can't see the things._

A tall woman with long purple hair walked out from behind the curtain.

_That make me who I am...You'll never understand._

Two men in the ring, one in a suit and the other in jeans, were amazed to see this woman.

_That I got to keep hoping...You're living off my sweat._

She paused on the ramp to listen to the fans chant her name.

_Movin'...The Devil's on my back_

"Angela, Angela, Angela!" her face lit up like a light bulb.

_And these are the things that I dreamed about._

The man in jeans pulled the ropes apart.

_And you're always there to remind me._

She hugged the man in the suit.

_'Cause you're my enemy._

"Angela, you look amazing." the man in the suit said.

"Chris...What the hell happened to you?! You used to be an amazing guy, the kind every fan wanted to hang out with." Angela started pacing back and forth.

"These fans villianize me, each and every week. They boo the fact that I've become more mature." came his response.

"Mature Chris, you think you've become mature? You are beyond immature, you're more immature than Vickie Guerrero." Chris sat down on one of the bar stools. Angela sat on the other one.

"Explain how I'm immature." Chris said.

"Well your new personality for one, and that monotonous voice you use to address the fans. You know something Chris? When you first came back, you said you were going to save us from Randy Orton, well Randy's gone, and the savior is now the one who needs to be saved, that's why I'm here. I'm here to save us Chris, I'm here to save us from you." Angela stood up looked his in the eye. The man in jeans, Lance Cade, bowed up behind her.

"Lance, don't touch her." Chris stood up. Angela spun around real fast and backed up. She felt Chris' hands grasp her shoulders.

"Jericho, I'm sorry," Angela lowered her head, Chris let go of her. She smiled and elbowed him in the stomach. When he hit his knees, Lance Cade jumped at her. Angela dove out of the way and Cade landed on Jericho. Angela laughed the entire way up the ramp. "I'm just kidding man, I'm on Smackdown!"

While standing in the back Angela was pushed by a very pregnant woman. When she looked at her she started laughing.

"Steph, what did you do, eat a house?" Angela giggled.

"No Gellie, I'm pregnant, again." Stephanie said putting her hands on her hips. Angela hugged Stephanie with slight difficulty. Shane walked up and pushed Angela.

"What is with you people and pushing me?" Angela asked trying to balance herself.

"Well I'm trying to prove you don't have real balance, and I don't know why Shane does it." Stephanie pushed her again.

"Stop fuckin' pushing me!" Angela plopped down on the ground.

"OK, whatever you say Gellie." Shane pushed her backward with his foot. Angela cried out in frustration and stood up.

"You guys suck ass! Hope too see you at the Baby shower Steph." Angela ran away. She went to go to the bathroom and paseed Mickie James.

"Oh my god! You're Angela Knight, you're such a great wrestler, the very first match I saw you in, I told myself I wanted to be like you." Mickie took her hand.

"Yeah OK, I'm not trying to sound like a bitch, but I really need to go, I've got to pee." Angela pulled away and ran for the bathroom.

"That's OK!" Mickie shouted to Angela. Angela walked out of the bathroom wiping excess water on her hands, when she saw Mike Adamle.

"Oh wow, hi Mike, what's up? I hear you're the new GM." Angela hugged him.

"Hi Angela, it's great to see you, you're looking great, and thanks, everyone else is upset about me being GM." Mike hugged back.

"Well I'm going to go now, I've got to get to Pennsylvania." Angela said walking away.

While at the airport, Angela saw someone she hadn't seen in five years, her ex-boyfriend, Adam Copeland.

"Hey Adam." Angela snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Oh my god! Angie baby, what are you doing here?" Adam asked and hugged her back.

"I'm going to be on Smackdown."She said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Well, shall we go together?" Adam asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes we shall." Angela put her arm around his waist. Her Canadian beauty was so much taller than she was.

"So babe, what made you come back?" Adam asked as they sat in their seats on the plane.

"Well, Mr. McMahon asked me to come back, I'm going to be your new Valet. That and I'm going to split you and Vickie up so we can get together." Angela said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you going to use some of our old home videos?" Adam asked with fear.

"A few, just the funny ones, like the time we went to Vegas and got married." Angela patted his hand

"You're going to fuck up the Vickie, Edge storyline. It's about time!" Adam kissed the top of her head again.

"You know something?" Angela looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Shannon Moore is beyond sexy." Angela said as she pretended to fall asleep.

"What?" he asked again.

Adam rested his head on the top of hers. She opened her eyes to check and see if Adam was asleep. She smiled when she saw his stomach slowly rise and fall.


	2. Notice

xXxLegalxXxAssassinxXx is going to stop updating. If anyone wishes to continue a story for them, please send any inquiries to xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx here on fanfiction. There are a select few stories that will be brought over to the new profile.

XXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx is updated regularly. We really hope to see you over there. Another thing is, suggestions on which stories to keep and which to get rid of are greatly appreciated. Thank you, and have a nice day.


End file.
